Structures for use on both land and/or water as security barrier systems have been previously developed. Such structures generally intend to stop intruding objects, and range from thick, solid walls blocking the object's progress to secured areas for disabling the propelling mechanism of the object. These structures commonly exhibit noticeable shortcomings. First, these structures are often cumbersome and time-consuming to install and erect as and where desired. Second, they are difficult, or even impossible, to maintain, and/or repair after they have sustained the impact of an intruding object. Third, they are often not adaptable to different needs and conditions.
Therefore, a need exist for improved security barriers and security barrier systems which remain effective while overcoming such shortcomings.
The security barrier systems and the components thereof disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,524,139; 7,524,140; 7,887,254; 7,975,639; and 8,020,836, and U.S. application Ser. No. 11/879,271, generally relate to the present disclosure, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.